There has been proposed a technology in which, once a user performs an operation of specifying a desired range on a web page, clips only the specified range as a clip data and then prints out a clip image for the clip data.
In addition, among technologies capable of clipping as above, there have also been proposed technologies provided with a function of saving the clip images. By using such a saving function, it is possible to save a clip image when clipping the clip image and then to perform the browsing or printing of the clip image, which has been saved in the past, at a point in time in the future where the browsing or printing of the clip image is required.